


Mein süßes Baby

by yangsjun



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, They're cute, guys ship them, i love xiaoyang, xiaojun's brows doing God's work, xiaoyang gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangsjun/pseuds/yangsjun
Summary: The one cliche fic where Yangyang and Xiaojun like each other, they know about the other's feelings, don't do anything about it until Xiaojun's brows give them their chance.





	Mein süßes Baby

Yangyang and Dejun were roommates in the WayV dorms and that was their own decision. When they first met they immediately got close, even though Yangyang is super loud and Dejun is a sentimental kid.

Being friends with each other was a blessing to both boys’ lives, since they completed each other in many ways. When Dejun would feel shy, Yangyang would be there to support him and make him feel confident. When Yangyang would not be able to control his emotions, Dejun would be there to guide him and help him. Everyone knew how close they’d come and they made sure to always show it.

It was only logical that all these feelings would finally upgrade to something more. They’d grown fond of each other and that was pretty clear considering the lingering stares, the smiles, the touches. It’s not like they hadn’t noticed it themselves, they just didn’t know how to approach the subject or what to do about it, how to act on it. 

They finally found a chance one night when they were alone in their room after practicing.

“Jun, you have to check social media, everyone is talking about how small you are!”, Yangyang laughed as he sat on his bed, phone on his hand.

Dejun was rearranging his wardrobe when Yangyang said that. Yes, he is small, but that is not bad, right? Small is cute!  
“And why is that bad? They seem to like it, they’re calling me cute”, Dejun pretended to be offended. 

A small pause followed, Dejun sat next to Yangyang and tried to take a peek at his phone.  
“Hey, stop scrolling!”, he said when Yangyang found a specific post. “See that one? They’re also talking about my eyebrows and how beautiful my eyes are, but I don’t see you mentioning that, brat!”.

Yangyang then tossed his phone away and turned to look at Dejun.  
“Jun, you know I do believe that. You have beautiful eyes and I especially like them when they look at me”, he said dead serious, ready to risk it all.

Dejun laughed. “What are you talking about?”, he said shyly and looked at his hands.  


“I said what I said”, Yangyang replied.

The older boy averted his gaze from his hands and went back to looking at Yangyang. He debated on whether he should reveal what was on his mind or not. Eventually, he did.  
“Well, you have a beautiful smile and I especially like it when it’s only meant for me”.

Yangyang couldn’t hold his smile back; he came closer to Dejun and held his hands shyly.  
“Thank you. I guess I should smile more for you, then”, he replied to the compliment.

They hadn’t realized that they kept coming close to each other until their foreheads touched and Dejun dared to whisper “For me. And only me”.

That was enough for Yangyang, he closed the gap between them kissing Dejun softly at first. It felt euphoric, it was something they had wanted for a long time and now it was happening. Yangyang held the older boy by the waist and started caressing him softly through his sweater. Dejun’s hands were then found on his boy’s neck playing with said boy’s hair. Their kiss was sweet, full of emotion and unsaid feelings.

They decided to get bolder holding each other closer, if that was humanly possible, and deepened their kiss. Tongues fighting, hands carelessly caressing each other’s bodies and hearts racing.  
Dejun broke their kiss and rested his forehead against Yangyang’s.

“Baby, what have we done?”, he asked.

“I don’t care about anything as long as you call me baby…”, Yangyang closed his eyes and hugged Dejun. “We didn’t do anything wrong, we did exactly what we wanted to. Do you regret it?”.

“Yangyang. I would never regret that, I’ve been head over heels for you in months, how can you say that? I’ve dreamt of this for so long. Every time I saw that blinding smile of yours, I only wanted to kiss it”.

Yangyang blushed and hid his face in Dejun’s chest. The latter knew the feeling was mutual, he didn’t need Yangyang to say it himself, so he just giggled and kissed his head.

“You really are a baby, you know”, the older said. “You’re actually my baby”, he whispered that part.

“Yours. That sounds really nice. I want to be yours. And I want you to be mine”, Yangyang traced patterns on his chest and then kissed his cheek.

“Baby, I’ve been yours since day one”, Dejun stole another kiss from Yangyang’s mouth.

“Mein süßes Baby”, the younger exclaimed happily making Dejun confused.

“I have no clue what you said, but right now I don’t want to find out, I only want to kiss you for the rest of the night”, Dejun told his boyfriend, who in return dived into his lips again.

The next morning found them in the same bed under the same blankets hugging each other close. Of course they weren’t planning on getting out of it for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic???? i have zero talent, i only wrote that one so that the xiaoyang tag can get fuller finally! ily all, hope you like it. ship xiaoyang, bye babies!


End file.
